


Happy Birthday, Old Man

by VaultHuntress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Bucky Barnes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the 99th birthday of one James Buchanan Barnes, I wrote this trash. Enjoy!
> 
> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/H/C: Your Hair Color

“BUCKY WAKE UP!” she shouted, jumping up and down on the mattress next to him. “WAKE UP!”  
The soldier groaned and turned to lay on his other side, now facing the clock on his bedside table. He peaked on eye open and groaned once more, his wildly excited girlfriend now bouncing on her knees next to him. “Y/N, calm down. It’s only 6 A.M. and I don’t have training for another hour.”  
She grinned and hopped out of the bed, tearing the covers away from him. “You’re gonna get started. Steve is already waiting for you.”  
At this he sat up, a pout on his lips. “Why? Sleep is so much better, Doll.”  
She tapped his nose lightly. “Bed later. Go train, then shower and meet me in the kitchen at 8:30, and don’t you dare be late.”  
He sighed heavily as she skipped away, her Y/H/C bouncing around freely. He noted that she’d already dressed for the day and wondered what she was up to, being awake so much earlier than normal for her. As he pondered that, he stretched and quickly readied for the gym with his best friend. 

Bucky entered the kitchen with five minutes to spare to see Y/N dancing along to the music FRIDAY had playing for her. He smiled slightly when he realized he knew the song, and grinned even more as she twirled over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She smiled and pointed to a spot at the counter. “Sit.”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” he saluted lazily and went to the designated spot. She quickly set a coffee in front of him, black with two sugars, just how he liked it. “Thanks, Doll.”  
She smiled and carried on dancing as she put a plate together for him-pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon. After she set that in front of him, she made a plate for herself and sat down after also getting a glass of orange juice.  
“Oh, FRIDAY, send a message to everyone that breakfast is ready,” she said before digging in to her own plate. She smiled over at her boyfriend. “I made enough for everyone, assuming Pietro behaves himself.”  
Bucky chuckled into his coffee. “Does he ever?”  
Slowly, the Avengers trickled into the kitchen for a plate, minus Pietro, who sped in. Y/N warned him not to eat all of the pancakes, and Bucky chuckled once more when he waved her off. 

An hour later, Y/N and Bucky were lounging on the sofa in their shared room, not really paying attention to the movie on the television. She was lazily running her fingers through his recently cut hair, as he smiled up from her lap. “Why the spoiling, Doll?”  
She grinned and pulled out a box that she’d had hidden behind the pillow and blanket bunched up next to her and plopped in on his chest.  
“Oof! Easy there, Sweetheart,” he flinched and sat up, taking the box in his hands. “Captain America wrapping paper?” he asked with a quirk of his brow.  
She giggled and turned in her seat to watch him better. “Happy birthday, old man.”  
He snorted as he unwrapped the box carefully. Inside was a new sketchbook and charcoals, a baseball cap, and two tickets to a baseball game. His eyes lit up and he pulled her into a hug before meeting her lips. “Thanks, Doll. You’re the best.”  
“You forgot it was your birthday, didn’t you?” she giggled.  
“Hey, I’m 99, give a guy a break,” he shrugged before tackling her, placing kisses all over her face. 

Best birthday ever.


End file.
